HeyImBee
HeyImBee or 'Bee' for short is a content creator in VRChat. She is most known for her YouTube channel where she has a history of creating Minecraft-related videos and, beginning around 2018, VRChat-related ones as well. In her VRChat persona, she has fun roleplaying or doing silly things to entertain. Usually they involve full body tracking in some way or going on pretend dates. She has stated that she loves the silly creatures refered to as "Knuckles" and dislikes when people call them a "dead meme". History and biography Makoto persona and Chipz Her adventures in VRChat started early 2018 (or even before?) where she explored the world of VR in an alter ego named Makoto. She met Chipz before he began to roleplay on January 6th, 2018 and was serenaded and coupled with an actual bee named Friez. Chipz and Bee would later meet again and get re-acquainted on March 10th, 2018 when he sang to his 'group of friends' on a rooftop. Judging from their interactions, suspicious onlookers might have thought that she and Chipz had something going on. If there ever was it was never realized. Astree romance Bee later met Astree in a public VRChat lobby and they went together on several escapades where Astree berated different people. Through Astree's friendship, she was introduced to "Rob" Roflgator, Astree's creator; Bee would subsequently became a regular patron in The Great Pug. visiting Roflgator in the Void Club, July 25th, 2018|246x246px]] In an improvised, shotgun marriage she and Astree got married on April 16th where Roflgator acted as minister. In protest, Chipz would turn up and attempted to stop the event to no avail. The following day at The Madcats, Bee told Astree that he had "knocked her up", further solidifying their impulsive decision to get hitched. Throughout the ordeal, Chipz would also maintain a presence, protesting against her decision to stay with Astree. The assumed pregnancy eventually turned to not be the case but they remained together. She went out on a dinner date with Astree on October 1st, 2018 at the Golden Gator bar in Bricktown while Rob offered them relationship advice. Some of the advice was questionable but their date was arguably adorable. |thumb|250px]] Encounter with TheBigMeech She went on a short lived date with TheBigMeech on Mar 8th, 2019 at The Greater Gator and even accepted his sudden marriage proposal though it never panned out. None of it was taken seriously and Meech potty mouth would eventually lead to their time together ending. Another Chipz fling In July 2019, HeyImBee went on a date with Chipz, but ended up stabbing him in the heart in response to making an awkward statement (she suggested that she was the only female friend he hadn't slept with, causing him to freak out), then tried to pin the blame on her daughter Fireburner. Chipz quickly recovered though, claiming "it wasn't the first time a girl stabbed him." Fireburner complained that she needed a father figure to balance out Bee's bad influence, and was very insistent on hooking up Bee and Chipz. The night still ended awkwardly, with Bee slapping Chipz' ass and saying goodnight. s finger...|thumb|250px]] Someone likes you (zMoonrunner) She went on a date of sorts with zMoonrunner at The Royal Gator on Sept 8th 2019 that was featured in a video on her YouTube channel. It was quite an awkward but comical interaction. During her visit she was followed by Human Roflgator who offered to act as her white knight and keep her orbiters away only to later loose his mind insisting on collaborating with her. After having an accident falling over she was also given CPR by S0ra, the manager working at the bar. WIKI: Please assist in adding more information about HeyImBee! If you regularly watch her stream please add more interesting events! Trivia *Shonzo 'upgraded' her original avatar on April 19th, 2018 to feature high quality jiggle-physics. *Her newer avatar was created for her by Sorry. *She is Australian IRL and her day job is YouTube. *It's an open secret that she enjoys watching Roflgator's Twitch streams and can often be found in his Twitch chat during his VRChat streams. *She has a gangster ex-boyfriend named Jeff. Links External Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/heyimbee *Twitter: https://twitter.com/heyimbee *YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/user/HeyImBee VRChat Videos *30 Jan 2018 - "HE NEEDS MY HELP (VR CHAT) i am the queen :D" *14 Feb 2018 - "why does every boy think im crazy???? " *22 Feb 2018 - "FULL BODY TRACKING as QUEEN" *26 Feb 2018 - "MY CHILD IS THE MOST ANNOYING KID in VRCHAT (8 years old)" *5 Mar 2018 - "he is sad" *12 Mar 2018 - "do NOT sleep in VR CHAT" *23 Mar 2018 - "try not to cringe vr chat" *6 Apr 2018 - "kissing boys IRL vs VRCHAT" *17 Apr 2018 - "HACKED in VRCHAT :(" *9 May 2018 - "NEW thicc AVATAR and LEG TRACKERS" *14 Jun 2018 - "do NOT get drunk in VR CHAT" *30 Jun 2018 - "the downfall of vrchat" *12 Aug 2018 - "I am too famous for vrchat ..." *20 Nov 2018 - "HACKED IN VRCHAT AGAIN (gone wrong)" *12 Jan 2019 - "*+* wholesome vrchat with full body tracking *+*" *3 Feb 2019 - "I should stop uploading vrchat" *24 Mar 2019 - "age restricted vrchat video :(" *24 May 2019 - "when girls play vrchat with full body tracking :o" *14 Jul 2019 - "boys actually buy bath water? lol" (Date with Chipz) *15 Sep 2019 - "when girls use full body and get demonized" (date with zMoonrunner) Twitch video clips *Everyone came to spy on Bee and Astree *Watching Forceable dance *Bee go-kart date challenge *Laughing jack tries to marry bee with Chipz *Bee and Roflgator - don't take it out of context *Promoting the movie Mushy Apples *Chipz improvises and plays a song for Bee part 2 *Astree and Bee *Nor and faht is Australian *Bee and Astree relationship escapades *On a date with Astree *Roflgator teaches Bee some Polish words *Bee and Astree greet eachother - loudly *On a date with TheBigMeech who proposes to her *Bee threatening Rob with a taser *Bee looses the Emu wars again *You just called me what? *Roflgator wants Bees clout *Bee going to Chipz lobbies to avoid TheBigMeech *Mom of the year award *HeyImBee and TheBigMeech *Date with zMoonrunner part 2 part 3 *Protecting Queen HeyImBee from fans *Roasting one of her fans for falling from grace *CPR from S0ra *Roflgator goes bonkers Gallery HeyImBee2.jpg|Bee Bee in The Lair of Roflgator.jpg|HeyImBee in the Lair of Roflgator during the Harly vs. Forceable fight Bee and Astree2.jpg|Bee and Astree in the Lair Harley fighting Bee.jpg|Fighting vs Harly Harley fighting Bee2.jpg|Fighting vs Harly HeyImBee Humnoi Jessica and Naytella.jpg|Bee caught metagaming by Roflgator. Others in the pic: Jessica, Humnoi, and Naytella Bee n astree 4.png|Bee and Astree fanart portrait (by Alienbussy) HeyImBee serious talk.jpg|Roflgator speaking to Bee in his bedroom Rofl Sept 12th 9 Accusing HeyImBee for shitting in the pool.jpg|Rob accusing Bee of taking a dump in his pool at The Bricktown Golden Gator Rofl Sept 12th HeyImBe new outfit by Sorry.jpg|Bee in a new outfit (avatar) made by Sorry Rofl Oct 1st 19 HeyImBee and Astree in The Golden Gator.jpg|On a date with Astree while Roflgator offers him advice on being emotional. Rofl April 22nd 41 Foreigner, Zapdec and HeyImBee.jpg|Chilling in the Jaccuzzi at The Golden Gator with Foreigner and Zapdec. Rofl Sept 8 2019 38 HeyImBee.jpg|Bee at The Royal Gator Rofl Sept 8 2019 39 HeyImBee.jpg|Bee at The Royal Gator Rofl Sept 8 2019 53 HeyImBee.jpg|Bee at The Royal Gator Rofl Sept 8 2019 54 HeyImBee.jpg|Bee at The Royal Gator Rofl Sept 8 2019 59 S0ra giving HeyImBee CPR after falling over.jpg|Given CPR by S0ra after falling over. Rofl Sept 8 2019 63 zMoonrunner and HeyImBee.jpg|On a date with zMoonrunner. Rofl Sept 8 2019 88 HeyImBee and Pixiie the adoring fan.jpg|Meeting an adoring fan named Pixiie. Rofl Sept 8 2019 89 HeyImBee and Pixiie with aliens.jpg|Selfie together with a group of aliens. Rofl Sept 13 2019 10 Ron and HeyImBee.jpg|Bee with Ron the creative officer developer of VRChat Category:Characters Category:People Category:Humans